Devices are already known for influencing furniture parts which can be moved with respect to one another and can be moved, in a driven manner, relative to one another with the aid of a guide unit and with respect to one another by means of a drive unit. By way of example, toothed belts which revolve between two toothed wheels which are spaced from one another are used to transmit a drive effect from the drive unit to the furniture part to be moved, for example a drawer, in which case one of the toothed wheels can be driven.
An arrangement such as this requires a comparatively large amount of physical space, is relatively complex to produce and, furthermore, requires intensive maintenance and is susceptible to defects.